metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Amorbis
The Amorbis were a species of wormlike creatures that inhabited Dark Aether. They resemble extremely overgrown Sandiggers, and were found mainly in Dark Agon. Battle Samus Aran's battle with the Amorbis is depicted in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. To defeat Amorbis, Samus must first damage it whilst it is tunneling in and out of the earth. After receiving some damage, the Amorbis will attach itself to a Dark Sphere in the center of the arena, drawing power from the orb to spew dark energy. In doing this they receive a layer of armor and a sort of "crown", which allows Amorbis to cover Light Crystals with sludge, and Samus must destroy their dark armor with the Light Beam, Power Beam (which deals less damage), or Missiles. Once done, Amorbis falls down and starts deeply inhaling the atmosphere of Dark Aether, to recover energy. Samus must use this opportunity to roll into her Morph Ball mode and enter its body to lay Bombs. Once this is complete, Amorbis will spit her out and convulse, damaging the Dark Sphere. Almost immediately after, a second Amorbis will emerge from the ground. Samus must repeat the process. After laying bombs in the two, a third Amorbis will come to help. When more than one Amorbis is latched upon the sphere, together they can generate an immense orb of dark energy atop their "crowns", arching their bodies to reach the others', and firing three devastating lasers at Samus. After laying bombs within all three, Samus witnesses one of the creatures dry up and crumble against the wind; the Dark Sphere will crack and Samus will receive the Dark Suit. Amorbis can be scanned when jumping around and when it is attached to the Dark Sphere, as this is considered its two forms. Logbook entries Trivia *The nature of Amorbis may have been inspired by the Graboid from the Tremors series of films. Both creatures, the Amorbis and the Graboids, are giant carnivorous worms which live underground and both burrow to attack their prey. *The Amorbis may have also been inspired by the Lanmolas from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The Lanmolas, like the Amorbis, are a set of three worms that burrow and leap into the air in order to attack prey within its territory. The one major advantage the Amorbis has over its Legend of Zelda counterpart is that it's able to leech power off a sphere containing dark energy. *The destruction of the Dark Sphere is similar in appearance to that of the planet Zebes at the end of Super Metroid. *Any Safe Zones nullified by Amorbis cannot be cleared by Samus and have a visible dark energy field around them. They reactivate on their own. Strangely, if Samus shoots her Dark Beam at the Safe Zones herself during the battle, the same will happen and she will be unable to clear the dark energy herself; instead having to wait until the energy dissipates. *The method for damaging the Dark Amorbis resembles the battle against the Queen Metroid in Metroid II: Return of Samus. In both fights Samus had to stun the creatures by shooting their heads and rolling inside their mouths to drop Bombs. *A statue of an Amorbis can be found in the Agon Wastes, in the Mining Plaza. It is attached to a rock and serves as a warning for any travelers that wander the wastes. The statue is also present in the room's Dark Aether equivalent. **A sonic security device above the door leading to the Temple Grounds elevator also resembles Amorbis's eyes. Music *This is the music heard when battling Amorbis: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZoLdJ2zahI&feature=related. :*This music is a remix of the Parasite Queen's music from Metroid Prime. :*This song has little snippets of the chykka larvae theme Gallery File:Agon_Bearerpod.png|Mining Plaza statue. Amorbis battle.jpg|The Amorbis battle begins. Image:Metroid_Prime_2_Echoes_screenshot.jpg|Samus battling Amorbis. File:G1Ul4Gi8XKpCXp7PTIEJbiCmQBvJCLT3.jpg|Samus fires the Light Beam at a Dark Amorbis. Image:Amorbisdk_concept2.png Image:Amorbis_concept2.png Image:Amorbisdk_concept1.png|Concept art of the Amorbis with its dark armour. File:Mprime2 32.jpg|Dark Amorbis File:Samus pose1.png File:Amorbis sketch.png Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Agon Category:Statues Category:Agon Wastes Category:Giants Category:Darkling